kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Devil
|Story Romaji Title = Fōrin debiru}} Fallen Devil is the 198 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The Mysterious Girl fell from one of the masts of the ship Akanemaru, which surprised Keima and Elsie. When they arrived at the place where the girl had landed, the girl laid on the floor while a familiar orb was next to her. While Elsie worried about calling an ambulance for the girl, Keima observed this second orb. Suddenly, Elsie's spirit sensor rang out, signifying a runaway spirit was nearby. The fallen girl sat up, which astonished the two thought the girl was dead. Even the girl wondered how she was not dead. Seeing how this event is out of the ordinary, Keima knew right away this was what Tenri was talking about. With the mysterious girl now awake, Elsie's sensor stopped, which made her wonder if this girl was a retainer of a runaway spirit. Already feeling the unnaturalness of the setting, Keima wondered if he has to conquer this girl also, which he was in disbelief in considering his currently childish body. As he thought about this, the girl walked away from him and Elsie. Keima took initiative by telling himself not to lose sight of this girl and make a connection with her, in some sort of way. He called out to the girl, showing the orb he has, asking her to take a look at it. He asked what the orb was to her, because she was holding a similar one herself. The girl took the orb she possessed into her hand, with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. Keima placed the interest of this girl's name aside so that he can make a connection with her using shared interests, which was the orbs. But the girl asked the same question as Keima, asking what the orb is. She firmly stated that she did not know anything about the orb. At that moment, the orb Keima had flashed, lead with the sudden collapse of the mysterious girl. The girl then grew smaller and younger, just as she did in one of Keima's "dreams" he had at the school. By the time Elsie exclaimed in surprise to the event, the girl had become a baby again in front of Keima. As Keima and Elsie watched the crying baby, one line from the four line-marking pattern of the orb started to disappear. The image of the two distorted and turned black, like a TV that just turned off. Back in the present, the goddesses rested within the astronomy club room. They noticed a disturbance in time-space, which they conclude that Keima had failed once. Vulcan especially noted that she was glad they had an "insurance" set before. Mars noticed that the time-space they were in was not influence, which Vulcan explained that there was no influence due to the orb, which purposely aided in keeping time-space in line. Apollo complained that they should have told Keima about the "rules" of this mission, because it's a truly important one. they are changing the past. Minerva wondered if this action was necessary, for traveling back in time would break the laws of cause & effect. Vulcan was aware of these dangers, but stated that this was something they have to do. She added that it was for the best to not tell everything, because Tenri, Diana's hostess, told them so. As Tenri talked to someone familiar, she reassured the goddesses that Keima will be able to fulfill his role and return. She also told them that all they can do now was wait for Keima to finish and return to his body. With this said, Keima's body was visibly resting upon a cloth in the middle of the room, asleep. In a certain darkness, someone called out, "Nii-sama! Nii-sama!!" Keima woke up, seeing Elsie freak out by seeing Keima's child form. He wondered how he was back at his old house, when he was just on the Akanemaru. Someone specifically called his name, this time being Keima's mother, Mari, who came out of the house, saying to Keima that devils will come out at night, just like she said the first time. Tenri's mother came out of the same house, on her way back home. Keima finally realized that he had seen this exact same scene before. Mari called Keima in, but Keima looked at the orb in his hand. when he noticed that the orb now had three line-markings, he knew that he was not returned back to his house physically, but that he was returned back in time by the orb. To restart this event, Keima immediately complained that he was sleepy. While Elsie hid outside, Mari asked if Keima was going to take the bath, which he gave the excuse that he would take it the next day. In the bed with his mother, Keima thought about how he shouldn't think of the past or special items. Judging from how Tenri told him "save the girl", he concluded that he only needed to capture the escaped spirit within the mysterious girl. The mysterious girl was a conquest target, and that was all he needed to know. Once the girl became a baby, he was transported back in time to where he first arrived. If he returned to the start, then it was the same as game over. In all, if Keima doesn't conquer the girl, he will repeat the mistakes and won't go anywhere. Knowing that this "rule" he thought of was only a guess, he knew he'll somehow clear up what are the rules. Later on, on the balcony of the house, Keima came with more time than he did before. He instantly commanded Elsie, who was waiting outside, to go to the Akanemaru. Without questioning, she started to fly over to the harbor with Keima on her back. As they flew, Keima gave out a shout of complaint as to why he was in this situation, already being fed up with the real world's games. But, he stated that this time, he will save the girl. Will Keima be able to save the girl this time around though? Trivia *It seems that the events of chapter 190 happened some time before this chapter and the previous one . References Category:Summary